


Passing by

by Abyuanss



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: 这只是两条几乎毫无交集的道路偶然经过对方身侧留下的故事。





	Passing by

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING：dirtytalk/mob暗示/女装/BDSM（？）  
> 背景大约在code:Veronica和4之间，有问题请指正

    Leon S. Kennedy。Chris咀嚼着这个名字，毫不在意地穿行在在蒙蒙的雨幕中，军靴踩在泥泞不堪的地上溅起几朵水花。

    他是从Claire口中第一次听到了这个名字。“他很可爱。"她用一贯的明朗声音说着，似乎想起了什么事情，语气里带上了笑意。Chris诧异地挑起一边眉毛。“他也很强大。总之，是个不错的家伙。"最后一句也是Chris心里那时正在想的。不错的第一印象。在那之后他们也打过交道，百分百公事公办，Chris也越来越多地听到身边的人提及他——这没什么，毕竟他们是同一个领域的experts。不过他们后来也又有一点……呃，更加私密的接触。简单粗暴的约炮情节，两个人都没有什么意见，于是就自然而然地发生。当他把自己的阴茎插进那个已经被Leon自己玩得湿软的小洞里的时候，Leon发出一声猫一样细软的呻吟。Chris突然想，这和他之前了解的Leon是一点都不一样的。

    Chris看得出来Leon的那颗人人夸赞的小心脏也并不是那么坚硬。出于自尊，出于自制，或是仅仅是勉力维持自己不要崩溃，总之他表现得很正常。但是Chris确实知道的，人类借以逃避的几位老朋友——烟、酒，毒品，还有性爱和疼痛。Leon会抽烟，但没有烟瘾；酒也喝一点，酒量不是很好，他也不喜欢因此头痛。毒品他也不沾，简单的麻醉剂他都不碰——这点Chris还是很满意的，这小子还很清楚自己该做什么。所以还剩最后两样，性爱和疼痛。做一个人们暧昧的眼神和心照不宣的笑容之下隐藏着的婊子，你可以邀请他，讨好他，约他出去一晚或几天，在他身上做一切你想做的事。只要不太出格，活也够好，你或许还可以受到额外的青睐。

    Chris叹了口气。他发现自己对这个小混蛋的事了解得还真多。

    他沿着没有半点灯光照亮的小巷前行，感到自己脚下地面深处传来震动。在一扇不起眼的小铁门外停下来，听着简直要把墙都镇塌的震耳欲聋的音乐声，Chris已经开始隐隐头疼。他拨通电话，没过多久，一只手就从噪音地狱里伸出来，把他拉了进去。

    "嗨！Chris！"Chris努力分辨着对方的声音，"叫你来可不容易。"对方还在喋喋不休，Chris看着他醉醺醺的脸决定只听这一句欢迎词。他把人拉回来，在对方耳边大喊。"Leon在哪？"对方转过头用茫然的眼神看着他。Chris摇摇头。"Leon在哪？"他几乎把声音放大了一倍，于是旁边有人投来似笑非笑的目光。Chris没管这些，对露出恍然大悟神色的醉汉指了指一边稍微安静一些的角落示意自己在那里等，在对方扎向人群更深处的时候几乎是迫不及待地逃到了人少的角落。

    见鬼。他长叹一口气，军靴暴躁地砸着地板。他的身材给他迎来了不少关注，女孩子聚在一起用露骨的眼神剥着他的衣服，还有几个男孩远远地冲他吹口哨。Chris也并非不会应付这些，他只是有些心不在焉地盯着刚刚那个醉汉去的方向，试图寻找自己熟悉的身影。

    "嗨。"结果问候声从身边响起。Chris下意识地退步摆出防守姿态，随后反应过来这正是他很久没听到的那个声音。Leon从他身侧的阴影里走出来，Chris的防守姿态却没来得及收回去。

    他难得感觉自己有点舌头打结。不，这倒也是他在Leon面前的常态，但是——

    "呃。我是说，没有冒犯的意思……呃，这个？"

    Leon神色很平静。"女装，上衣，短裙，还有这双高跟鞋……什么的。"他还掀起了那条简直只盖住他大腿根的黑色短裙，Chris在经历了几乎心脏过速的惊吓之后看到它下面还搭了一条更短的紧身黑色安全裤。即使是在昏暗的灯光下，黑色布料和白色肌肤的鲜明对比依然美得惊心动魄。

    他开始庆幸这个噪音地狱的灯光够暗。

    Chris清了清嗓子，努力自然地把视线从Leon的大腿上移开。Leon的声音带了点笑意。"一点助兴的小赌注，没想到便宜你了。来这里。"他拉着Chris向刚刚他现身的那片黑暗走去。

    Chris顺从地跟着Leon，开始口干舌燥。他脑子里挥之不去地盘旋着刚刚这一幕，上半身女款的紧身黑T恤勾勒出美好的腰线，下半身黑色的短裙下是因为不常被日光照射而格外白皙的笔直双腿。那双高跟鞋跟不算太高，却足以在地上敲出清脆的声响。Chris跟着这声响，从噪音地狱一路走了出来，清新而微冷的空气让他打了个寒战，却没有浇熄他的欲望。该死。他嘟哝。

    "什么？"Leon回过头看他，松开他的手。Chris摇了摇头，Leon于是把他推到一边的墙上，凑上去亲吻他。Chris感觉到他轻薄的衣料下温热的提问。Leon像只慵懒的猫一样含着Chris的嘴唇吮吸轻咬，任由他的手钻进过于紧绷的女式上衣。然后他猛然瑟缩了一下。

    "见鬼。"他小声骂，声音软绵绵的，像是无意识地撒娇。"房檐上的水滴到脖子里了。"Chris忍笑。"我们太着急了。"他说着把自己的夹克脱下来披在Leon身上，看着对方因为夹克的温暖舒适地呼出一口气。

    "哇哦。"Leon轻声说，眼睛里带着亮晶晶的笑意。"好久没有见过你这样的绅士了。"他玩笑地伸手去摸Chris胯下鼓起的一团。Chris忽然又失去了说话的欲望，只是任由Leon又一次拉着他的手走进黑暗。Leon轻车熟路地在几乎什么都看不清的走廊里穿行，然后某一个时刻他示意Chris停下来，松开他的手。Chris听到门落锁的声音，然后又一阵窸窸窣窣和Leon几句含混不清的骂声之后，灯啪地一声亮了。

    Chris眯起眼，在昏黄的灯光下打量四周。一间不大的小房间，几乎一半是一张大床，房顶上还固定着悬挂用的支架。床边的巨大黑色柜子没有关上，Chris看到里面乱七八糟地摆着各种各样的玩具，有几样甚至散落在地毯上。Leon从他身后接近他，故意把脚步踏出一点声响，Chris没有想到的是脖子上忽然传来的皮革触感。

    他惊得差点跳到一边，Leon用一只手轻轻按住他的肩膀就制止了他。然后Leon慢条斯理地把手上的活做完——他把一个皮质项圈扣仔了Chris脖子上，完美地给予压迫感但是不令人出现呼吸障碍。

    "那么，虽然是俗套的开场……欢迎来到玩具屋。"Leon绕到他的身前欣赏着自己的作品。"如果按照程序的话，下一句是，请随意在我身上使用这些东西。"他露出一个很公式化的微笑。

 


End file.
